haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Verrettes
]] , Haiti]] Verrettes (Haitian Creole: Vèrèt) is a commune that is part of the Saint-Marc Arrondissement in the Artibonite Department of Haiti. Like Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye, Verrettes has not experienced the fractious political climate that has besieged other cities in Haiti. Very little crime happens here, and the cultural life of the city centers around the downtown music scene. Founded in 1727, Verrettes is the second municipality of the Saint-Marc Arrondissement in the department of Artibonite. It is subdivided into five communal sections (Bélanger, Guillaume-Mogé, Désarmes, Bastien and Terre Nette), one hundred and twenty-four localities and a district (Désarmes). Overview The city of Verettes has a lot to offer. Not only it provides a vibrant and lively night life, it also offers security to its residents and visitors. A number of restaurants, clubs and other entertainment venues are available in Verettes, making music popular in the area. Though it has an active night life, people have nothing to worry about when it comes to their safety. According to reports, the city has an impressive record because it has a very low crime rate. The city's 100,000 plus population is divided between two social classes - the rich and the masses. Wealthy families can be recognized by the houses they live in, as most of them reside in homes designed with iron gates and large stone walls. Also, most businesses in the city are owned by rich and well-off families. History Verrettes has been present at several important events in national history. Among others, the convocation of the States General and the formation of the Assembly of St. Marc March 25 and April 15, 1790, the movement of St. Marc that ended in October 1820, the reign of Christophe in the North and the insurrection of Jean Jumeau in the Artibonite in 1908. The village was in the hands of the Spanish during the colonial period. And it is Toussaint Louverture who, in 1794, in the name of France, took it in their hands. He remained master of the region until June 1796 by making reign the Louverturien order. Geography Verrettes has seven communal sections and, formerly, two quarters - one of which separated and upgraded to the level of a municipality. The dominant relief of the city of Verrettes is the mountains. With the exception of Terre-Nette where it is cool, the climate is generally stable at Verrettes, varying from normal to cool. In relation to its geographical position, it is considered interior. Verrettes is bounded on the north by the communes of Petite-Rivière de l'Artibonite and Dessalines; on the east by the communes of Lachapelle and Petite-Rivière de l'Artibonite; on the south by the communes of Arcahaie and Lachapelle; and on the west by the City of Saint-Marc. The population of Verrettes is 131,693 (based on the last census of 2009). Almost 30% of the population live in urban areas. Demographics The urban section of this municipality has an area of 1.08 km2 and, its density is 15,776 inhabitants / km2 (40,957 per sq. mi.) Neighborhoods Economy Economically, Verrettes is self-sustaining, obtaining its produce and meat products from family-owned farms in the countryside. The city's business elite run small- and mid-scale businesses in town, while residing just outside the business district. The local economy is based on growing lime , coffee and rice . Regarding the Economic and Financial Establishments, there is no bank*; however, there is one hotel, five restaurants, two caisses populaires and three marketing cooperatives. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. The person in charge is an inspector, in charge of coordinating school activities. The distribution of schools is eleven private schools at the pre-school level, several at the primary level, with nine public, several private and two congregational. At the secondary level, there is one public school and sixteen private schools. Education is another important sector in the city. In fact, many people from outside the city go to Verettes to look for a good school - may it be a kindergarten, primary or secondary school or college. Aside from education, the city takes pride for its stable political situation. The late President Dumarsais Estime set high standards for the city during his administration. He modernized the city by implementing different projects, including a water distribution system, a sewer system, and sidewalks, among others. Even if leaders after him had a difficult time meeting his standards, the political climate in the city remains in order. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Verrettes. Regarding health facilities, there are three health centers , two without a bed, and a hospital. In addition, twenty doctors and dentists, seventy nurses and auxiliaries and nine laboratory technicians provide the health service at the various health centers in the commune. Utilities Six rivers, eight springs, seven lagoons and two ponds have been inventoried in the commune. In addition, over a thousand single boreholes and dozens of artesian wells and taps have been recorded and are used for drinking, washing and watering. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has two courts of peace, located in the City, in the and in the 4th section of Desarmes. There is no prison in the commune, there is only one custody room. Education Of chief importance to the people of Verrettes is education. All inhabitants of the city, rich or poor, ensure their children receive schooling. Verrettes education system instructs children at the kindergarten, elementary, secondary, and post-secondary levels. Wealthier residents of the city have their children attend private schools in Port-au-Prince. Some weaknesses exist in Verrettes' infrastructure. During President Dumarsais Estimé's rule, his government funded city projects, including efficient sewage and water delivery systems. But plans to add sidewalks to newly-constructed streets never achieved completion. As a result, Verrettes still has a rural feel in certain areas of the city today. Culture Religion More than seventy six temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the town of verrettes. These confessions are: Catholic, Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Wesleyan, and Jehovah's Witness. Communication In terms of communication, the town of Verrettes has no newspaper / magazine or television station but has six radio stations. Leisure The town of Verrettes has a library, a theater and three cinemas. The gaguères (27) are important places of entertainment in the town. For the other types of entertainment, seven football (soccer) fields considered as non-regulatory play areas, two basketball courts and five volleyball courts were counted in this municipality. Regarding cultural heritage, there are no monuments and sites in this municipality. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, they are very few in number: two popular organizations, one peasant group, one NGO and one international organization have been counted at the level of this commune. At Verrettes, nature is very present. The inhabitants live there in peace. In the exuberance of tropical vegetation. A green nature. Protected from urban bubbling. Streams hidden under the shady trunk of the trees. A complete silence and deep says the serenity of the place. Sweet as a snake, the breeze spreads wings and is lost behind the horizon. Gently, she slips between the green grasses. Far from the sounds of the world. Murmurs of the crowd. A true haven for sore souls. Broken hearts and bruised dreams. To rebuild your life. Invent paradises. Savor his happiness. In the heart of the landscape with green tones. To say with Lamartine "But nature is there who invites you and who loves you; Immerse yourself in her bosom that she always opens to you ". There is no need to fetch her elsewhere. Water is everywhere. In the hills as in the plains. The estimated city of Dumarsais has seventeen springs and five lagoons. Nearly four to five rivers water the town, including the river '' Bois '' whose pipeline works go back to the government of President Louis Sténio Vincent. Verrettes at the heart of the book and culture Verrettes has nearly a hundred schools, including two public schools: the national school Charles Belair and the high school Jacques Stéphen Alexis housed in the same premises as the national school. There is a reading and cultural activity center (Clac) which promotes books and reading. Importantly, at Verrettes, culture has no boundaries. The book has a pretty promising future here. Young people are eager to read. To live through words. Build paradises around each line or curve that adorns the pages of each volume. To discover other universes. Other imaginary in the hollow of the ink. There is really a race to meet the treasure that adorns the pages of each book. From 19 to 21 April 2013, the city hosted the biggest cultural event of the year: Verrettes to discover the book. Three days and two nights of unrelenting animation. With strong emotion. Gay Jean-Francois, Iléus Papillon, the Shad (Haitian Society of Dramatic Art), the puppeteer Ernst Saint-Rome and his Madan Detay were all present. At Rouby's restaurant. In the room. The public was at the height of satisfaction after Rodlyn Christolin's performance of Tach Solèy by Clément Benoit. The staging of the play '' Colombo '' by Jean Kelly Damis with Michelle ST-Felix and the author. We left the city after the conference of the journalist Lillianne Pierre-Paul, Professor Ary Régis, the Gonaïves MP, Sadrac Dieudonné, accompanied by the writer Frankétienne, on the theme '' Press: democracy and dictatorship in Haiti '' . Living witnesses of the Duvalier dictatorship that sowed grief and fear among various Haitian families, they shared their experiences and explained the meaning of the struggle to lay the foundations for democracy in this country. The meaning of the fight for freedom of expression while encouraging young people to put the book into their daily lives. Same position of the Senator of Artibonite, Anick François Joseph, who presented the book as a real instrument capable of making the individual free and independent. His message was clear: '' Louvri liv au nou ka louvri dyòl nou ''. bienvenue.jpg|Welcome sign eglise de verrettes.jpg|Eglise de Verrettes IMG_0971.jpg|Sugar cane mill IMG_0983.jpg|Sugar cane mill 7329547.jpg|Route 11 bridge (Desarmes) images5P4QV8SU.jpg|Health IMG_0978.jpg|Sugar cane mill IMG_0992.jpg untitled.png|Verrettes, AR, Haiti pic_89.jpg References Verrettes https://lenouvelliste.com/lenouvelliste/article/116241/Cherie-je-suis-a-Verrettes ---- Saint-Marc Arrondissement: Saint-Marc, La Chapelle, Verrettes, Montrouis, Liancourt Michael Vedrine